


Interpersonal

by LadyDanger420



Series: The Shapes of Love [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, I love this big dumb gay alien with my whole heart, Other, Sickfic, Vee got shit eyesight and is mostly illiterate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Dan gets a series of unusual texts. Follow-up to Lethargy.





	Interpersonal

If someone were to tell Dan a month ago that two of his closest friends would be an actual, literal alien from outer space and the perpetually dishevelled man hosting them, he would have been severely concerned for their mental health and advised them to see a psychiatric professional. But here he was, with a surprisingly amiable friendship with his girlfriend’s ex and a mutual respect—and, if he was quite honest, healthy fear—of his extraterrestrial… hitchhiker.

He remembered perfectly what Venom thought of being called a  _ parasite _ . Eddie was the only one who could say the word and walk away unscathed, and Dan was perfectly fine leaving him to it. He'd had quite enough close encounters of the slimy kind for the rest of his life.

After the rocket incident, they'd all but vanished and Eddie was completely shattered. He probably hadn't moved until Anne finally had enough of him ignoring her calls and went over herself to drag him out of bed and make him eat something. Anne was pretty sure Venom hadn't survived—the fire scorched the paint from the rocket fragments, she didn't see how anything could survive that. Dan agreed, as she knew more about the slippery alien than he did.

But they hadn't, and a few weeks ago Eddie finally admitted that they had survived, but they'd been so weak they couldn't even reach out to him, just hibernated and gained strength until finally, they could speak.

Dan would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned about the guy, but Eddie assured him that he was fine and definitely wasn't suffering from acute failure of  _ everything _ . He seemed better, anyways, wasn't as sick-looking and had appeared like any other fairly healthy man.

After all that, their lives settled into a mostly normal routine. Sometimes all three- _ four  _ of them would meet up for dinner, and it was… nice.

Things still went sideways, though. Like today, for instance.

When his phone chimed, alerting him to a text, he hadn’t thought much of it. If it was an emergency, he got a call. Texts could wait.

But when his phone chimed four more times in quick succession, it was difficult to ignore. He dug his phone out of his pocket, quirking a brow when he saw who’d been rapid-fire texting him. Unlocking his phone, his confusion quickly turned into concern upon reading the texts.

**[Eddie]** i thnk edi iz diying bbut itss nat my falt

**[Eddie]** thers noothng brokn buut hiiz breething iz rong

**[Eddie]** reely hevy andd weezy

**[Eddie]** no thing inn hiz llungs bt

**[Eddie]** hiz noze iz clogd annd maaking slym

It took a few seconds for the meaning of the poorly spelled messages to click, but he managed to get the idea. And was also somewhat amused by the realization that Venom probably couldn't actually read and was just sounding things out.

He started typing out a response, then deleted it and tried again. It wouldn't help if he used overcomplicated words that they would struggle to interpret, so phrasing his text was a bit of a struggle.

His efforts were interrupted by a call, which was quickly answered with a grin.

“Hey, Dan, sorry about all the texts, I caught a cold and Vee overreacted—yes you  _ did _ , don't deny it! I'm fine, this is perfectly normal for humans—but everything's okay, we're fine.”

Eddie definitely sounded stuffed up, and a little hoarse to boot. If he listened carefully he could hear something that sounded vaguely like macaroni being stirred, which Dan assumed was Venom moving around outside Eddie's body.

That's a weird sentence to think.

“It's fine, I can understand why they'd be concerned! Just be sure to wash your hands, there's definitely something going around right now. Don't want to scare them any more, right?”

Joking about a carnivorous alien that lived inside his girlfriend's ex-fiance—another thing to add to the list of weird things he's grown oddly desensitized to.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Thanks Dan, and sorry again for bothering you.” A cough followed up the words, and he winced in sympathy.

“It's no problem, just get plenty of fluids and rest. And maybe take a few days off of work, don't want to spread it around too much.”

“Uh-huh, I think I will, it's a nasty one. Bye.”

**“Goodbye Dan!”**

Yeah, his life was definitely weird, but at least he was never bored.


End file.
